A Soul to Speeding
by MaiiaJackson
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando las personas están en coma? Unos dicen que es como estar dormido, otros agregan que tal vez puedes oír todo a tu alrededor. Pero, ¿Qué pasa en realidad? Solo esas personas lo saben. Bella jamás se imaginó tener que vivir la experiencia por sí misma y mucho menos, tener que confiar en quien menos se esperaba.
1. Chapter 1

_**La carrera**_

Cruce a toda velocidad el aparcamiento del instituto llegaba tarde, como siempre, corrí por los pasillos chocando con algunos estudiantes y cuando por fin llegue a la pequeña aula, el profesor Mason me fulmino con la mirada. Yo le sonreí de manera inocente y fui a mi lugar en el fondo del aula. La clase fue en parte aburrida, mantuve la vista clavada en la lectura que ya me sabía de memoria mientras recreaba en mi mente la noche pasada.

La mañana pasó de manera lenta, en Español tuve un pequeño altercado con la imbécil de Jessica por haberse sentado en mi lugar. No es que yo fuera de esas estúpidas descerebradas que pisotean a todo el mundo. De hecho la gente en el instituto ni siquiera suele saber que existo y, amo eso. Pero con Jessica y su séquito de rubias todo era muy diferente. El odio es mutuo y la razón es muy simple, ellas son las descerebradas que quieren pisotear y yo la castaña que _no se deja_ pisotear.

Cuando sonó el zumbido casi nasal del timbre recogí mis cosas y me encaminé a la cafetería. Escuche que alguien me llamaba, cuando me gire era Seth, mi hermano pequeño, bueno solo en edad, Seth tenía 16, era alto, guapo y con una sonrisa maravillosa. A pesar de ser el único varón eso no le impedía ser cariñoso con nosotras. Estaba de pie junto a la taquilla de Christian.

Grey, uno de los hombres más guapos que había pisado la tierra, o el pueblo en todo caso. Daba igual cuantas veces lo viera, cada vez estaba más hermoso. Su hermano Elliot, y sus amigos Ethan, y los dos Cullen; Emmett y Jasper estaban a su izquierda y, a su derecha apoyado en su propia taquilla estaba su mejor amigo Edward Masen. Era como si todos los chicos guapos del instituto se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para ser amigos. Pero lo cierto es que habían crecido juntos. Mi hermano Seth y sus amigos de vez en cuando se juntaba con ellos. Solían ser una banda muy grande cuando eso ocurría.

-¿Comemos juntos hoy? –Pregunto mi hermano cuando me acerque a su lado.

-Si quieres. –Respondí sonriendo.- Te espero.

Reanude mi camino hacia la cafetería pero al voz de Christian me hizo detenerme.

-¿Qué? ¿No me saludas Swan? –Pregunto con el mismo tono frio y despectivo de siempre.

Lo ignore, seguí caminando. Mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho. Le quería, quería a Christian como todas las jóvenes de este ridículo pueblo. Era el típico chico malo, con dinero, y su físico se prestaba para conseguir lo que quería. Pero delante de él y todos los demás tenía que fingir que lo odiaba, de ahí nuestra manera de tratarnos, éramos enemigos jurados. Pero bueno, al menos éramos algo. ¿No?

En la cafetería, me coloque por delante de Ángela en la cola quien se rió y golpeo mi hombro, tome un refresco y en un plato junte algunas frutas y vegetales. No tenía mucha hambre. Me uní a los demás en nuestra mesa y poco después lo hicieron mis hermanas.

-Debes alimentarte mejor Bella. –Me regaño mi gemela.

-Tengo un asqueroso nudo en el estómago. –Proteste.- Da gracias que por lo menos estoy intentando ingerir algo.

-¿Es hoy, no es cierto? –Pregunto Ana, frunciendo el ceño.- ¿De verdad piensas hacerlo?

-Sí. Lo hare. –Sentencié, haciendo que el nudo en mi estómago creciera.

Mire de reojo hacia la mesa de Christian, él y Edward se estaban riendo como muy pocas veces lo hacían. Pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando el séquito de rubias llego a la mesa. Decidí no mirar más, no quería saber quién era la que intentaría esta vez lograr que él le prestara atención.

-Creo que Grey es gay. –Dijo Leah muy seria, quien estaba sentada junto a Ana.

Me atragante con un trozo de manzana, mire a Leah quien sonreía con malicia, no pude evitar reírme del comentario de mi hermana mayor. Pronto se me unieron Ana y ella, incluso Ángela que había logrado oírla. Estoy segura de que muchas personas pensaban eso pero ninguna se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta. Christian nunca le prestaba atención a las constantes insinuaciones de las mujeres. Y eso era realmente extraño. Pero, si le agregábamos el hecho de que Edward tampoco lo hacía… de ahí nació el rumor de que ellos eran gay. Aunque en mi opinión yo diría que solo son buenos chicos y tienen una visión más amplia que las descerebradas del pueblo.

-Creo que le has dado una buena idea a Bella para que moleste a Christian. –Comento Ángela.

-Y que lo digas… -Apoyo Ana.

Sonreí a Leah y ella me giño un ojo. Seth acerco una silla haciéndola girar y se sentó apoyando sus brazos en el espaldar.

-¿Qué están tramando?

-Nada. –Canturreamos las tres al mismo tiempo.

Algo que nos hizo mirarnos y reír de nuevo. Seth nos miró entrecerrando los ojos un poco más cada vez que su mirada se posaba en alguna, me dejo de última por lo que solo me gane una mínima rendija de visión de su parte.

-¿Qué? –Pregunte de manera inocente.

-Te conozco Isabella. -me acuso- _¿Qué estas tramando_?

-Joder, yo no he hecho nada. Ha sido Leah. –Señale a mi hermana y ella me respondió sacando su dedo medio cuando Seth no la veía.

-Déjate de mierdas, Bella. –Sonrió y miro Seth.- Ha sido Ana.

Anastasia que hasta el momento había estado tranquila le frunció el ceño a Leah. Y de manera despreocupada dijo:

-Soy la más tranquila de la familia, es obvio que yo no he sido.

Por un momento los tres miramos a mi gemela de manera incrédula luego no pudimos contener la risa, incluso Ana dejo su fachada inocente y se nos unió.

-Estoy rodeado de mala influencia. –Dijo Seth de manera dramática.

Ana me golpeo la pierna por debajo de la mesa, la mire y ella señalo a Christian y sus amigos acercándose y yo recordando lo que dijo Leah respondí a Seth en voz alta.

-Por su puesto idiota, te la pasas con puros hombres, ¿Cómo eso no sería una mala influencia? ¿Qué crees que puedan pensar de ti si nunca te ven con una chica?

Seth se puso pálido y Ana y Leah se rieron escandalosamente, Leah incluso golpeo con la palma la mesa en uno de esos ataques de risa donde ya no puedes más. Me uní a ellas escondiendo mi risa mientras le daba un mordisco a la manzana.

-¿Te crees muy graciosa Swan? –Gruño Christian a mi espalda.

No me gire, literalmente habíamos cuatro Swan en la mesa. Bien podría estarse dirigiendo a cualquiera de mis hermanos. Seguí mordisqueando mi manzana bajo la atenta mirada de mis hermanas que trataban de no seguir riendo. Leah me guiño un ojo y yo me mordí el labio fuertemente.

Mi silla fue girada, grite y no por el susto si no porque casi me caigo. Estaba de cara a Christian quien mantenía aun la mano en el espaldar de mi silla. Fue lo más cerca de él que estuve jamás. Se inclinó aún más y siseo en mi cara:

-Deja de meterte conmigo o la pagaras muy caro.

Me levante de un golpe, dejándome llevar por la rabia y lo empuje lejos.

-¿Pero quién te crees tú, imbécil? ¡Casi me tumbas de la silla! –Grite, llamando la atención de toda la cafetería.- Vuelve a acercarte a mí y tendrás que pagarle un buen billete a tu jodido odontólogo.

Juraría haber visto una sonrisa en los labios de Edward.

-¿Crees que te tengo miedo? –Se burló Christian.- No podrías ni siquiera tocarme antes de que te detuviera.

-Pruébame. –Gruñí entre dientes.

Él parpadeo varias veces sorprendido. No sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, Charlie; mi padre, Seth e incluso Jacob y Paul, amigos de Seth, nos habían enseñado a Ana, Leah y a mí a defendernos muy bien. Sabía de buena fuente que Christian peleaba bien, pero tengo de mi lado el ser mujer. No me golpearía, ¿O sí? No deje que mi rostro dejara notar nada.

-¿Sabes? Estoy malditamente harto de toda esta mierda.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo, Grey. –Sonreí.- ¿Cuándo te mudas?

Él, haciendo caso omiso a mi comentario. Se acercó y dijo en voz baja y amenazante.

-Esta noche tengo una carrera importante, te quiero ahí. –Todos, incluyéndome, nos sorprendimos con sus palabras.

Una estúpida emoción se alojó en mi pecho. ¿Carrera_ importante_? ¡¿_ME QUIERE AHI_?! Decidí burlarme de él, era lo mejor.

-¿No me digas que quieres que vaya a hacerte porras? Eso pídeselo a las descerebradas.

Me di la vuelta, recogí mis cosas y camine hacia la puerta de la cafetería seguida de mis hermanas. Christian me fulminaba con la mirada, lo supe porque pude sentirlo y por supuesto porque lo vi cuando pase junto a los ventanales de la cafetería. Él mantenía su posición en el mismo lugar donde lo deje. Edward, a su lado, levanto la mano solo con el dedo gordo levantado en señal de "bien hecho". Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué mierda quería decir con eso? Sé que lo hice bien.

Por los altavoces anunciaron que no habría clases por la tarde. Junte mi brazo con el de Ana y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro de manera mimosa, ella me miro con recelo.

-¿Me acompañas a ver a mi bebé? –Pregunte batiendo las pestañas.

-Acepta Ana, sabes que no te dejara tranquila hasta que digas que sí. –Comento Leah a mi izquierda.

-Oh, pero tú también vendrás. Es más, las quiero a las dos esta noche ahí. –Respondí.

-Tengo cosas que hacer, Seth dijo que iría contigo. Lleva solo a Anastasia.

Me detuve en seco a mitad del aparcamiento y la fulmine con la mirada.

-Siempre has ido, ¿y _hoy _no iras? –Pregunte más dolida que sorprendida.

-Exacto siempre he ido, que hoy no vaya no quiere decir nada. –Argumento alejándose hacia su auto.

-De seguro ira a ver a Sam. Sabes que eso siempre la aleja de nosotras, sea la fecha que sea. –Refunfuño Ana.

-¿Iras? –Le pregunte en voz baja.

-Pienso que es una estupidez pero por supuesto que iré.

La abrace y di un sonoro beso en su mejilla. Ana río y me devolvió el abrazo. Seguimos nuestro camino aunque ella se adelantó un poco para saludar a su mejor amigo, José. Me reí y patee algo de agua hacia sus piernas, grito y se giró para fulminarme con la mirada. Le lance un beso soplado y ella giro los ojos y abrazo a José. Me reí de la cara de idiota que puso, es demasiado obvio que la ama más que como amigos.

Cuando estaba a punto de subir a mi auto visualice a Edward junto a su Volvo al otro lado del aparcamiento, me estaba mirando fijamente, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron él se subió a su auto junto a sus hermanas y arranco. Volví a fruncir el ceño, él se estaba comportando de manera muy extraña últimamente.

-Hey, Julieta. –Le grite a Ana.- Tenemos que irnos.

Ella se ruborizo y luego se despidió de José y subió al auto dando un portazo. Subí en el asiento del conductor y la fulmine con la mirada.

-Puedes dar todos los portazos que quieras en la casa pero, ¡en mi auto no!

-Deja de meterte con José, Bella. Por favor. –Comento ignorando mi comentario.

-No me estoy metiendo con él. Solo intento que por fin acepte que está enamorado de ti.

-Eso nunca va a pasar porque él no-me-ama. –Refunfuño.

-Aja, claro. Y mi gata y Leah se aman.

Ella gira los ojos y se cruza de brazos dando por finalizada la conversación, como siempre. Puse en marcha atrás y tuve que frenar de golpe porque el R8 de Christian se había atravesado en mi camino.

-Si no vas esta noche Swan, iré a buscarte a tu casa. –Me grito desde el auto.

Saque el brazo por la ventana y le enseñe el dedo medio en respuesta. Él arranco y se fue. Puse de nuevo el auto en marcha, en dirección a la casa.

-¿Cuándo vas a aceptar _tú_ que estas _enamorada_ de Christian Grey? –Me acusa Ana.

-Cállate.

-No, no lo hare. Sabes perfectamente que has estado corriendo en secreto todo el año solo para ser la mejor y que él se interese en competir contra ti. ¿Además cómo vas a hacer? Él quiere que estés ahí al momento de la carrera y tú…

-¡Estaré ahí! –La corte.

-Esto es una locura… Nadie sabe que _El Dragón_ es tuyo, Bella. Él y sus amigos te buscaran y no sabrán que tu estas ahí luego irán a la casa... –Se estaba comenzando a desesperar.

-¡Basta, Anastasia! Correré esta noche contra Christian con El Dragón y cuando le gane, saldré del auto y le mostrare mi cara. Punto. Él me quiere ahí, bien porque ahí me tendrá.

-Estas absolutamente jodida de la cabeza. –Grito.

-También te amo hermana. –Murmure.

-A veces pienso que me quieres matar de los nervios ya que tu ombligo no lo logro. –Refunfuña cruzándose de brazos.- Además, ¿no te parece extraño que _te quiera ahí_? ¿Justo hoy?

-Ana por favor, cállate –Gimoteé.

-Eres un jodido dolor de culo. –Murmura enfadada.

No le respondí y ella dio por finalizada su perorata. Conduje hasta nuestra casa a las afueras del pueblo y aparque el Cerato en la parte trasera. Bajamos del auto y caminamos hacia el garaje, Seth y los demás ya se encuentran ahí, nada del otro mundo. Lo que nos hizo detener en seco nuestra caminata fue otra cosa.

-¡¿Qué mierda hacen mis autos aquí?! –Grite.

-¡¿Quieres que papá los descubra?! –Grito Ana.

-¡¿ESTAN LOCOS?! –Gritamos juntas.

Jacob, Paul y Jared dando unos pasos atrás totalmente asustados señalaron a Seth, este levanto las manos y nos miró alarmado.

-Joder, detesto cuando terminan la frase de la otra, parecen las gemelas del terror. –Intento bromear.

Ambas gruñimos y él se puso serio de nuevo.

-Vamos chicas, todos sabemos que Charlie no viene sino hasta el viernes por la tarde. –Trato de explicar, me miro desesperado.- Además solo quería presentarte la información que recaude hoy y que así escogieras el auto que usaras. Hay que colocarle el nitro y revisarlo bien.

Gire los ojos y lo empuje dentro del garaje, Ana me siguió y una vez dentro fue directo al interruptor e hizo bajar la puerta. Ambas miramos en todas direcciones en busca de algún chismoso. No había nadie, genial.

-Bien genio. ¿Qué tienes para mí? –Comente subiéndome al capo del _Brilliance H530_ negro de Ana.

-Las noticias no son muy buenas. –Comento en voz baja.

Esas no eran las palabras que esperaba oír de él. Mi cuerpo se tensó, mire alarmada a Seth y sus tres amigos en busca de más información.

-Correrás contra nueve. –Dijo Paul.

Juraría que todo el color de rostro salió huyendo despavorido.

-¿Por qué tantos? –Chille asustada.

-Competir contra Christian o contra ti en una carrera es una cosa… -Comento Paul acogiéndose de hombros.- pero, competir contra ambos en la misma carrea es un privilegio, y si les ganan…

-La gloria eterna. –Concluyo Jacob por él.- Todos quieren correr hoy pero solo aceptaron a ocho, nueve con Christian y diez contigo.

-Pero eso no es todo. –Seth me miro preocupado.- Cualquier auto que uses no tendrá ventaja esta vez.

-¡¿Qué?! –Grite saltando del auto.

-El auto que escojas se repetirá con algún otro, Bella.

Comencé a caminar de un lado a otro mirando todos mis autos de carrera.

-Nómbralos. –Ordene con voz fría.

-Infiniti Emerg E1 lo tendrá Jasper. –Mire mi Infiniti con tristeza.

-¿El Lamborgini Aventador J? –Pregunte mirando el siguiente.

-Ethan.

-¿El honda NSX? –Lo mire esperanzada.

-Elliot. –Respondió mirando la lista en sus manos.

-¿El Mercedes SL63AMG? –Cerré los ojos rogando que ese no lo tuviera nadie…

-Emmett. –Mierda.

-¿Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport Vitesse? –Estaba comenzando a desesperarme.

-Edward. –Murmuro.

-¿Pero qué mierda? ¡Masen ni siquiera corre! –Grite.

-A mí no me mires, él se anotó a esta carrera y con ese auto.

-¿Qué hay del BMW M6?

-Ahora si puedes gritar, -trato de bromear.- Con ese correrá Rosalie Cullen.

Me lleve las manos al cabello, totalmente exasperada. Les he ganado a todos con anterioridad…

-Están usando los autos con lo que les he ganado. –Murmure casi para mí.

-Así parece. –Asintió con pesar.

-Sí es así, entonces el Lotus GTE lo tendrá Alice, -Señale mi Lotus y luego me gire hacia el siguiente- y el Mansory Mc Laren lo tendrá Mike, ¿Me equivoco?

-Correcto. –Asintió Seth.

-Entonces, ¿Christian tendrá el Ferrari?

-El F12 Berlinetta. En negro. –Asintió Paul, adelantándose a Seth.

Sabiendo los nombres de los corredores todo cobro sentido.

-El imbécil lo hizo a propósito. Él sabe que yo tengo esos autos, ¡ellos son sus amigos!

-O novias de sus amigos… Veo tu punto Bella. Pero el problema es, ¿_qué harás tú_? –Comento Ana, que hasta el momento había estado callada.

No podía usar esos autos eso estaba claro, pero… Mire a Jared sonriendo y este me devolvió una mirada alarmada.

-¿Dónde está mi bebé?

-Está abajo, la pintura aún está fresca, pase toda la noche en ello. –Me explica.- ¿Piensas usar el Ferrari?

No le respondí, mire el Berlinetta y compare las posibilidades de un Ferrari con el otro. Está claro que si Christian usa ese y yo el Enzo tendría solo 2 segundos de desventaja en aceleración de 0 a 100 km/h. Pero aun así el Enzo sigue siendo un F1. Confío en mi tesoro.

-Usare el Enzo. Ténganlo listo pronto. –Ordene a Jacob y Jared. Me gire a Seth- ¿A qué hora será la carrera y dónde?

-Sera a media noche. En la carretera hacia La Push. –Lo miro sorprendida, jamás hemos corrido ahí.- No te preocupes, tiene bastantes curvas ayúdate con el drifting y todo estará bien.

-¿Crees que el Enzo lo aguante?

-Tiene una dirección buena, apóyate en eso, no necesitaras mover mucho el volante para conseguir un buen derrape. –Me aconsejo Paul.

Asentí segura de que él tenía razón. Aún no había conducido el Enzo pero le haría caso, me apoyaría en eso.

-Lleven los autos de nuevo abajo, no quiero que nadie los vea. –Les digo mientras camino hacia la puerta de acceso a la casa.

Corrí por la casa hasta las escaleras, Ana venia pisándome los talones y sabía lo que eso significaba; más charla sobre lo peligroso que es correr y blablablá…

-Bella… -Comenzó, pero se detuvo de inmediato.

A mitad de la escalera me gire para mirarla, era extraño que se detuviera sin mi ayuda. Su mirada no estaba posada en mi si no en el gran salón junto a la escalera. Baje y me coloque a su lado para ver lo mismo que ella. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo y me dejo paralizada.

-¿Papá….? –pregunte.

-¿Cuándo has vuelto? –Completo Ana.

Él se puso de pie y la mujer a su lado lo imito. Era preciosa, rubia platino, muy bronceada y tendrá unos treinta y cinco o cuarenta años, resultaba un poco difícil de decirlo. Su cabello lo llevaba cortado en una melena cálida y recta, era encantadora. Pero solo en apariencia, se notaba en la manera en cómo nos miraba a Ana y a mí.

-Anastasia, Isabella. –Charlie nos sonrió de manera cálida.- Siempre me ha parecido un poco extraño como completan la frase de la otra.

-Responde. –Le exigí mirando a la mujer.

-He vuelto antes por trabajo. –Trato de explicarse, luego se giró para mirar a la rubia, quien le sonrió de manera coqueta.- Esta es Elena Lincoln. Una socia.

-Querrá decir una sucia. –Murmuro Ana entre dientes, notando lo mismo que yo.

-¿Perdón? –Pregunto Elena.

-Que papá nunca ha traído una socia. –Sonreí de manera inocente.

Ella no respondió, mientras papá se acercó a saludarnos ella nos examinó a ambas, como quien mide a un enemigo. Me cruce de brazos y la mire desafiante, ella se percató y se alejó hacia el ventanal que daba al jardín, sonriendo. Sabíamos que Charlie tarde o temprano la traería a casa. Pero no esperábamos que fuese más temprano que tarde. El reloj de péndulo comenzó a sonar, ambas, Ana y yo lo miramos, las cuatro en punto. Mierda era muy tarde.

-¿Annie? –La llame.

Ella se alejó del brazo de papá y asintió. Beso su mejilla y se fue corriendo hacia las escaleras. Charlie enarco una ceja en mi dirección, levante las manos de manera inocente.

-Se nos hace tarde. –Explique.

Intente emprender mi huida pero él me detuvo.

-¿Saldrán? Creí que podríamos cenar juntos. He invitado a Elena.

Mire de mala manera hacia la mujer y luego le sonreí a papá.

-Lo siento, si nos hubieras avisado no hubiéramos hecho planes. –Me encogí de hombros.- Vamos al cine con los chicos y cenaremos fuera. Leah ha salido con Sam, no creo que regrese temprano. Tal parece que serán solo ustedes.

No espere respuesta de Charlie, le mentí lo mejor que pude y si lo descubría estaba muerta. Corrí a mi habitación y me encerré, no había terminado de pasarle el seguro a la puerta cuando Ana ya había abierto la del baño que comunicaba su habitación con la mía.

-¡Charlie ha vuelto! –Susurro lo más alto que pudo.- ¿Sabes lo que eso significa Isabella? ¡Estamos jodidas, tú estás jodida!

-No lo estamos. –Discutí de vuelta mientras me quitaba la ropa y la lanzaba por la habitación.- Le he dicho que saldremos con los chicos al cine y volveremos tarde. Llama a Seth y avísale, no vaya a meter la pata el muy idiota.

Me adentre en el baño que compartíamos y me di una ducha rápida. Cuando salí ya Ana había tirado algunas prendas sobre mi cama, unos Vans negras volaron desde nuestro armario y casi me dan en una pierna, tuve que quitarme y hacerle señas de que ya había vuelto. Ella asintió y siguió hablando por teléfono mientras aventaba cosas hacia su cama. Gire los ojos y me coloque la ropa, lo más rápido que pude. Mientras me recogía el cabello en un moño desordenado, poco después escuche el agua correr en el baño. Una ridícula idea cruzo mi mente. Tal vez brillante. Sonreí, entre el baño y me senté sobre el lavabo mientras jugaba con un delineador en mis ojos.

-Tengo una idea. –Anuncié.

-Eso no puede ser bueno. –Refunfuñó.

Hice un mohín, estaba claro que ella me conocía bien.

-Solo pienso que tal vez tú deberías ser yo, hoy.

-Por favor dime que no es lo que estoy pensando. –Suplico asomando la cabeza desde la regadera. Sonreí a su reflejo y ella negó con la cabeza.- ¡No! Ni lo sueñes, yo no sé tratar a Christian como lo haces tú.

Me gire hacia ella y batí mis pestañas: -Por favor, Annie.

-¡No! Y es un no rotundo.

-Porfa, porfa, porfa, porfa. –Suplique juntando mis manos.

Ella giro los ojos y se escondió de nuevo de nuevo en la regadera, suspire resignada. Anastasia era un hueso duro de roer.

Fui al armario y recogí mi bolso con la ropa que usaría para la carrera. Lo coloque junto a la ventana y me deje caer en la cama a esperar que Ana se arreglara. Mi celular sonó en algún lugar de la habitación. Me levante de un salto y seguí el sonido hasta el pantalón que había aventado hace un rato. Lo saque y revise el mensaje de texto.

*_No vayas a la carrera por favor. Edward_.*

¿Pero qué mierda? Teclee una rápida respuesta.

*¿Cómo has conseguido mi número?*

Un segundo después llego la respuesta.

*_Eso no importa ahora, solo no vayas_.*

Gire los ojos. Estaba loco, nunca me había dirigido la palabra y últimamente no dejaba de mirarme y resulto que hasta tiene mi número. No le respondí, tampoco es que yo fuera a darle el gusto a Christian de verme ahí. No antes de ganarle la carrera, no como él quería. Pero el mensaje de su mejor amigo creo una duda que fue cavando hondo en mi mente, ¿Y sí él sabe que yo soy el conductor de El Dragón? Peor aún, ¿y sí Christian lo sabe?

Teclee rápidamente una respuesta.

*¿Por qué no quieres que vaya?*

Camine en círculos por la habitación mordiéndome el dedo gordo y mirando el celular cada pocos segundos, Edward tardo exactamente doce minutos en responder.

*_No quiero que hables con Christian_, _necesito hacerlo yo primero_.*

-Ok, eso sí es extraño. –Murmure.

-¿Qué es extraño? –Pregunto Ana a mi espalda, sobresaltándome.

Me gire y la mire con la mano en mi pecho.

-Joder Ana, me has asustado de muerte. –Respire profundo y le tendí el celular.- Mira eso, no sé qué sucede.

Ella leyó los mensajes y me miro con los ojos como platos.

-¿Crees que ellos sepan…?

-No lo sé. Pero pensé lo mismo. –Admití.

-Creo que deberíamos hacer lo estabas sugiriendo. Eso si de verdad quieres correr hoy.

La mire a los ojos y ella asintió.

-¿Sabrás cómo tratar a Christian? –Pregunte con duda.

-Y una mierda Isabella. –Gruño imitando mi gesto cuando hablo con él.

Me reí y la abrace fuerte.

.

.

.

Diez de la noche. Llevaba cinco horas practicando en la carretera abandonada del lado norte del pueblo. Él Enzo aún se me resistía para un buen derrape y terminaba girando completamente en círculo.

-Maldición. –Exclame golpeando el volante.

-_Solo no gires tanto el volante Bella, recuerda que la dirección no está ahí y si lo giras mucho como con los otros autos, termina sucediendo eso._ –Dijo Paul a través del audio en mi oído derecho.

-¿_Segura estas usando el estilo de E-Brake_? –La voz de Seth reemplazo la de Paul en mi oído.

-Joder Seth, ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que si? –Abrace el volante y poye la frente en él.- Perderé, el auto se resiste a cooperar.

-_No es el auto, eres tú_. –Me regaño Paul.- _Deberías correr con alguno de los otros autos, Bella. Es peligroso que aún no te acostumbres a un F1_.

-Correré con este, -refunfuñe.

Ninguno agrego más nada. Sabían lo testaruda que siempre fui. Puse de nuevo el auto en marcha y llegue hasta donde ellos se encontraban junto al _Brilliance _de Ana y la _Suzuki Katana_ de Seth. Baje del auto y le hice señales a Seth para que me diera las llaves de su moto. Este me las entreno y yo a cambio le di el pequeño audio que estaba en mi oído.

-Es hora. –Anuncie.- Iré y estaré ahí solo un rato, Ana te llamo para informarte del cambio.

Ella asintió y bajo la mirada, llegue hasta ella y la abrace fuerte. Un ligero hipeo me informo que estaba llorando.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunte alejándome para secarle las lágrimas.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento, no vayas, Bella ¡por favor! –Suplico.

Fruncí el ceño. No era propio de ella esa actitud.

-Anastasia. Deja de decir tonterías. Nada va a pasar. Lo prometo.

La mire a los ojos y luego bese su frente. Un nudo se estaba formando en mi garganta, me aleje de ella y pasando a los demás, subí a la moto. Seth me tendió el casco y me lo coloque.

-Ten cuidado. –Murmuro.

Asentí y baje la pantalla del AGV. Encendí la moto y conduje a toda velocidad cruzando el pueblo hasta la carretera de acceso a la Push. Había mucha gente, los nervios hicieron un nudo en mi estómago. Pase despacio junto a algunos autos de estudiantes. Divise a Christian y algunos de los demás corredores. Acelere un poco y cuando estuve cerca frene en seco a centímetros de las piernas de Grey.

Christian frunció el ceño, me quite el casco y sonreí de lado.

Él abrió los ojos como platos y miro la moto, ¿O fue a mis piernas descubiertas por el short?

-No sabía que manejaras moto. –Comento recuperando el semblante frio.

-Me querías aquí. –Dije ignorando su comentario.- Dime lo que tenías que decir, tengo una cita y no puedo llegar tarde.

Él frunció el ceño e hizo un mohín. Lindo.

-Tu cita tendrá que posponerse para otro día. –Ordeno.

Solté una carcajada. ¿Quién se creía este?

-Yo digo que lo que sea que me tengas que decir tendrá que esperar para otro día. -Gruñí.

Me fui a colocar el casco pero Christian lo arranco de mis manos y lo examino.

-Bonito K3. Aunque creo que el negro no te va. –Se burló.

Tome mi casco de vuelta y lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que discutir contigo.

-¿Cómo esa cita por ejemplo? –Pregunta tenso.

-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa hoy?! ¿Se te cruzaron los cables? –Pregunte exasperada y un poco nerviosa.- ¿A qué viene el tercer grado?

Él se quedó con la boca abierta, como si hubiera tirado de la alfombra debajo de sus pies.

-Hablaremos después de la carrera. –Espeta y se aleja en dirección a sus amigos.

Lo mire alejarse y también la manera en como los demás me miraban. Estaba totalmente sorprendida por la actitud con la que me había tratado, no era el mismo. Mi celular vibro en mi bolsillo. Lo revise y era el mismo número. Edward.

*_Te dije que no vinieras. Creí que confiarías en mi_.*

Mire en todas direcciones en busca de Masen pero no lo encontré, ni siquiera junto a los demás. Recordé el auto que Seth me dijo que él usaría y mire hacia el Bugatti plateado, ahí estaba. Recostado sobre el auto.

Guarde el celular y me coloque el casco en la mano. Arranque la moto en su dirección, él se sorprendió al ver mi reacción pero siguió en su pose despreocupada con los brazos cruzados. Frene junto al auto y lo mire.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? –Espete, tratando de no mover mucho los labios.- ¿Por qué Christian actúa de esa manera y por qué tú ahora me hablas?

-Vete, Bella. –Dijo sin mirarme.- Es lo mejor. Créeme.

Gire los ojos. No lograría sacarle nada a este imbécil. Me coloque el casco, eso pareció llamar su atención. Me miró fijamente como si quisiera decirme algo más. Pero en su lugar bajo la pantalla del casco y murmuro.

-Por favor.

Asentí y arranque la moto alejándome de ellos. A unos 3km de distancia detuve la moto y le envié un mensaje a Seth.

*Listo, los espero en el lugar acordado.*

Guarde nuevo el celular y conduje hasta las afuera de Forks. Seth y los demás llegaron poco después. Le entregue la moto a Ana y me subí al Enzo. Estaba totalmente equipado con cristales oscuros, al igual que los demás autos. Baje la ventanilla y le hice señas a Ana para que se acercara. Ella se inclinó hasta quedar a mi altura.

-Si Edward se pone pesado solo aléjate de él. Si Christian actúa raro solo insúltalo. –Murmure.- Y por favor cuídate. Ahí abajo hay mucha gente, parece ser que de verdad será una buena carrera.

-No te preocupes por mí, concéntrate en la carrera y hazle caso a Paul en todo lo que te diga. –Me entrego el audio, y señalo el suyo oculto con su cabello.- Todos estaremos en contacto.

Asentí y mire a los demás. Levantaron sus pulgares y se subieron al _Brilliance _de Ana adelantándose a nosotras. Mire a Ana y le sonreí.

-Te amo, Annie.

A ella le brillaron los ojos por lágrimas no derramadas.

-No digas eso, no te despidas. –Suplico.

-No lo hago. Deja de estar tan nerviosa, no pasara nada.

Querer convencerla a ella era como querer convencerme a mí. Imposible.

-Vamos, ya es tarde. –Le dije.- Conduce con cuidado.

Ella subió a la moto y se colocó el casco, la acerco a mi lado y asintió.

-Conduce tú con cuidado. –Me dijo con voz amortiguada por el casco.

Subí la ventanilla y arrancamos acelerando justo lo necesario, ella se mantuvo a mi lado todo el camino incluso cuando llegamos y todos miraban fijamente el Enzo Ferrari rojo con un gran Dragón negro desde la parte trasera hasta la punta delantera. Lo coloque junto al Ferrari Berlinetta azul real de Christian. Él se acercó y miro a Ana en la moto a mi costado izquierdo.

-¡Swan! –Gruño.- ¿Sabes quién conduce El Dragón?

El sonido llegaba muy amortiguado por las ventanillas. No supe si Ana le respondió. Solo vi como levanto la mano, enseñándole el dedo medio. Me reí de mi hermana, lo estaba haciendo bien.

-Como sea. –Dijo de manera despectiva.- Espero que un F1 le ayude a no llegar de último por lo menos.

Se dio media vuelta, pero Ana lo llamo, esta vez la voz de Ana me llego clara a pesar de que aún mantenía el casco y yo tenía las ventanillas arriba.

-¡Grey! –Grito, todos parecían atento a la conversación. Christian se giró y la miro de mala manera, me provoco bajarme y patearle las bolas.- ¿Por qué hiciste que tus amigos condujeran con los autos que El Dragón ya ha usado?

Abrí la boca sorprendida, Ana estaba jugando con fuego. Christian entrecerró los ojos.

-¿De qué mierda hablas? Yo ni siquiera sabía los autos que él ha usado. Jamás hemos corrido juntos.

-¡Pero ellos si lo sabían y tú eres su amigo! Les ordenaste ponerlo en desventaja y ahora te molesta que él tenga un coche diferente. –Se regodeo.

Podía imaginar la mirada fría en los ojos de Ana y la sonrisa malévola. Orgullo total por mi hermana.

Christian no le respondió, levanto el brazo y lo hizo girar. Todos los demás se subieron a sus autos y los colocaron cerca de los nuestros. Ana entendió la señal, la carrera iba a comenzar. Se giró hacia la ventanilla del auto.

-¡Te amo! –Grito.

Eso descoloco a muchas personas, Christian incluido, ya que supuestamente ella era yo. Y no sabían quién estaba aquí. Arranco la moto y giro alrededor de Christian para luego acelerar hacia la parte trasera, pasando de nuevo junto a mí. Christian miro por última vez hacia mi Enzo y troto hasta su Berlinetta.

Irina, una de las descerebradas al parecer fue la encargada de dar inicio a la carrera, se colocó justo frente a nuestros Ferrari y levanto el trozo de tela verde. Acelere un poco para asustarla y funciono, brinco sobre sus tacones y después fulmino con la mirada mi auto.

Dejo caer el trozo de tela y cuando este toco el suelo acelere a fondo y el auto salió disparado.

Tal como pensé, Christian tuvo sus dos segundos de ventaja pero yo sabía de buena mano que él no era muy bueno con los derrapes y siempre tomaba las curvas con normalidad, ahí lo adelantaría.

-_Bella, tómatelo con calma. La primera vuelta está a unos 300 metros_. –Me indico Paul desde el audio.- _Entra en una curva a alta velocidad, si no derrapas tu coche debería experimentar un subviraje a esta velocidad._

Hice lo que me indico y luego baje una marcha haciendo punta-tacón para tener el coche en una marcha suficientemente, baje para que las ruedas perdieran tracción cuando acelere en segunda marcha. Gire acusadamente las ruedas hacia la curva. Cuando hube acabado de bajar la marcha y girar las ruedas estaba en el vértice de la curva. Acelere fuertemente, pero jugué con el acelerador para mantener el derrape. Cuando note que la parte trasera del coche se deslizo contra volantee inmediatamente para que las ruedas apuntaran hacia donde quería. El coche avanzo hacia la dirección de las ruedas delanteras, estas siguieron siempre girando y yo seguí acelerando. Presione los frenos y deje de acelerar un poco porque el coche se encontraba sobrevirando en extremo, hice un trompo para no salirme de la carretera. Cuando quise enderezar el coche después de completar el derrape, solté el gas suavemente y enderece la dirección y conforme el coche mientras que la parte trasera del coche se alinea con las ruedas delanteras.

-¡Lo logre! –Grite emocionada cuando adelante a Christian.

Esto era lo que me gustaba, la adrenalina del Drifting. Amaba la sensación de libertad y locura extrema.

-_Wooah Bella… con calma_. –Me dijo Seth y yo me reí por su tomo de impresión.

-Confía en mi Seth. ¿Qué sigue? Puedo ver el Mercedes de Emmett acercarse desde atrás a la izquierda ¿Lo ves? –Le pregunte nerviosa jamás había corrido con tantos autos a mi alrededor y Emmett era un bruto manejando.

-_Sí, es Emmett. Por favor Bella, mantente lejos de su camino. No quiero que te haga daño_. –Su tono de voz era de nerviosismo, creo que lo asuste con mi pregunta.

-No puedo si lo dejo pasar perderé Seth. No dejare que se me acerque pero tampoco le daré oportunidad de adelantarme.

Pase la segunda curva con el mismo éxito de la primera. Y seguí avanzando alejándome de todos, tener un F1 ayudo mucho.

-Cuando llegues a la quinta curva tómalo con calma por favor hazme caso. Esa curva es muy cerrada y si la tomas con mucha velocidad o giras mucho el auto se correrá y puedes tener un accidente.

Seth y Paul siguieron dándome indicaciones en cada curva, poco después de la cuarta Paul me indico mantuviera la velocidad, estaba a unos 450 metros de la curva cinco.

-Bella, baja la velocidad. El auto se te puede voltear la curva es muy cerrada. –Gruño exasperado.

Lo hice pero a pesar de que trate bajar más la velocidad y colocar el freno de mano a tiempo para el derrape el auto se corrió mucho más allá de lo que debería y toco por un segundo la baranda del lado izquierdo con la parte trasera.

Sentí la vibración del coche y sujete el volante con fuerza.

-¡Bella! –Grito Seth.

Gire el volante hacia la derecha para alejarme de la baranda pero cuando lo hice un Porsche Negro me alcanzo a toda velocidad y la parte trasera choco con la parte delantera de mi coche y me devolvió de un solo golpe a la baranda.

-¿Quién mierda es ese? –Grite asustada.

Mi Enzo pego toda la parte izquierda con la baranda y yo me di un fuerte golpe en el hombro contra el cristal de la puerta.

El Porsche giro en U y se regresó de frente a mi auto, me golpeo desde adelante y mi Enzo se coleo hacia atrás y se levantó sobre la baranda hasta quedar en las ruedas delanteras y cayó hacia la izquierda por sobre la baranda y siguió rodando unos metros más, cuesta abajo por el barranco.

Me golpee fuerte en todas partes, mi brazo izquierdo chasqueo y supe que me lo había partido, los golpes que estaba recibiendo en el cuerpo me hacían gritar de dolor, la voz de Seth y Paul me llegaban frenéticas por el audio, incluso creí haber oído a Ana gritar mi nombre. Cuando por fin el auto se detuvo trate de zafarme el cinturón pero estaba atascado, y con una sola mano no era suficiente, sentía un líquido caliente correr por mi cara, el olor metálico de la sangre me golpeo con fuerza. Tener un brazo y algunas costillas rotas era una cosa, tal vez incluso la pierna por el dolor tan agudo que tenía. Pero el olor de la sangre era mi debilidad, me maree inmediatamente. Trate de soltar el cinturón pero todos los intentos fueron en vano. La parte delantera del auto comenzaba a chispear, el auto se estaba incendiando conmigo adentro.

Cerré los ojos esperando la explosión del auto rogando una muerte rápida que detuviera ese dolor tan terrible que tenía en todo el cuerpo pero nunca llego. Escuche gritos que poco a poco se iban acercando, no reconocí las voces pero sonaban frenéticas y asustadas. No podía abrir los ojos, me dolía mucho la cabeza. Las voces se fueron convirtiendo en un zumbido casi descomunal haciendo doler aún más mi cabeza. No reconocí ninguna, tampoco mi nombre fue pronunciado eso solo me dejaba saber que ninguno de ellos eran mis hermanos. No sabían que era yo, aun.

Escuche como golpeaban la puerta tratando de abrirla, cuando lograron levantar la puerta hasta su máxima altura. Una voz gruesa que no supe identificar si era Emmett o Elliot grito a los demás.

-¡Es mujer! Mierda, ¡ayúdenme a sacarla!

-¡¿Qué?! –Grito otra voz, era suave como el terciopelo.- Aléjate bruto déjame y yo la saco, tu podrías terminar de matarla.

Alguien desprendió el cinturón y luego me sostuvo en brazos con cuidado. El movimiento aunque fue muy delicado me hizo gritar de dolor, solo deseaba que me dejaran en un lugar plano donde no me pudiera mover.

-Debe tener algo roto. ¿Llamaron a la ambulancia? –Grito una voz que reconocería en cualquier parte.

Trate de abrir los ojos y solo logre ver todo empañado y siluetas moverse de aquí allá. La persona que me sostenía en brazos me dejo en el suelo, mis costillas protestaron y grite de nuevo. Dolía mucho. Annie… quería ver a mi hermana.

-¡Por favor aguanta! –Rogo la voz aterciopelada de antes.

Parpadee varias veces tratando de alejar el empañamiento de mis ojos, pero solo me topé con mi cabello pegado a mi cara. La voz de Christian y la aterciopelada seguían ladrando órdenes a los demás. El rugido de un motor muy cerca de donde yo estaba tendida pareció llamar la atención de todos.

-¡Bella! –Grito Ana.

-¡¿Qué?! –Grito la voz aterciopelada ahora destilando miedo.

Sentí como retiraban el cabello con suavidad de mi cara. Abrí de nuevo los ojos y ahí estaba, el rostro de mi gemela a centímetros del mío. Estaba llorando y podía ver la preocupación y el miedo en sus ojos.

-¡Te dije que esto era una maldita locura! –Sollozo- ¡Te dije que tenía un mal presentimiento y tú no me prestaste atención!

Las lágrimas que ella derramaba caían sobre mis mejillas. Nunca me había gustado ver a Ana llorar, y aún menos si era por mi culpa. Use todas las fuerzas que me quedaban para poder hablar.

-Annie… -Murmure con voz totalmente rota.- No llores.

-¡Prometiste que nada te pasaría! –Grito.- ¿Por qué no me hiciste caso? ¿Por qué tenías que ser tan testaruda? –Se giró hacia los demás que parecían totalmente descolocados, incluso Christian.- ¡LLAMEN UNA MALDITA AMBULANCIA!

Jacob llego de pronto y tomo a Ana alejándola de mí. Ella grito que la soltara pero él no quiso, se la llevo lejos y yo solo pude agradecerle con la mirada el que no dejara que mi hermana me viera morir.

Cerré los ojos un momento presa del dolor. Necesitaba que esto terminara ya.

-¿Bella? –La voz aterciopelada se escuchaba más cerca, sentí una mano acariciar suavemente mi mejilla. Abrí los ojos y me topé con unos bonitos ojos verdes.- No puedo creer que fueras tú.

-Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos. –Murmure.

-No hables, te agotara. Necesitas aguantar.

Su voz se estaba comenzando a quebrar y sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo, trate de hacer memoria sobre él siendo lindo conmigo pero no encontré nada. Jamás habíamos sido amigos. El sonido de la ambulancia se escuchaba cerca pero yo ya no podía aguantar más. La inconciencia se estaba apoderando de mí, poco a poco.

_Lamento no haberte hecho caso… lamento no haberte escuchado… de verdad lo siento_…

Me desvanecí en la inconsciencia mientras escuchaba como un chico al que jamás tome en cuenta gritaba mi nombre pidiéndome que resistiera pero yo ya no podía más….

-_Edward_. –Fue lo último que murmure.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Holaaaaaaaa! ¿Cómo están?

Nueva historia, ¿les gusta?

Si se preguntan si voy a descuidar**_ Las Sombras de un Crepúsculo_** la respuesta es ¡No! Es mi bebé y jamás haría eso. Estaré actualizando las dos historias simultáneamente.

Esta nació de un muy jodido dolor de cabeza, ¿Qué tal? ¿Loco, no? Bueno, solo me queda decirles que; si les gustan los buenos autos y una buena carrera disfruten de mi pequeña**_ alma a exceso de velocidad_**.

Espero con ansias sus opiniones.

Oh, por cierto si no conocen los autos que mencionare a medida que vaya avanzando la historia pueden buscarlos en la red, son hermosos :)

xx

Maiia.


	2. Necesito tu ayuda

.

_**Necesito tu ayuda.**_

"_**Cuanto vemos o parecemos no es sino un sueño dentro de un sueño"**_

_**Edgar Allan Poe**_

.

Desperté tirada en el suelo de mi habitación, un torbellino de emociones giraban de manera frenética en mi mente. Había libros y ropa regados por todos lados.

_Debí haberme quedado dormida leyendo_. –Pensé.

Unas voces provenientes de la parte trasera de la casa me llegaron casi a gritos, alguien estaba discutiendo. Gatee hasta la ventana y apoyándome en el cajón de los cojines al pie de ésta me asome con cuidado. Eran Edward y Ana. Fruncí el ceño, ¿Qué mierdas hacia Masen en mi casa?

-¡Solo aléjate de ella! Lo que paso también es tú culpa, si te vuelvo a ver por el hospital juro por Dios que le diré a papá que ponga una orden de alejamiento en tu contra.

Jamás había visto a Ana tan alterada y mucho menos hablando con Masen, ¿Quién estaba hospitalizado y por qué a mi hermana le importaba Edward le visitaba?

Vi como Edward caminaba hacia su auto y poco después arrancaba y se alejaba de la casa. Ana relajo un poco los hombros y levanto la mano para pulsar el mando de ¿mi auto? ¿Ana estaba tomando mi Cerato sin decirme? Peor aún, por la hora estaba segura que iba al instituto. ¡Me estaba dejando tirada! Mire mi ropa, llevaba puesto un short de jean negro, una camisa blanca transparente y una chaqueta azul, no tenía tiempo para cambiarme por un pantalón completo tome la bufanda negra que colgaba de mi perchero junto a la puerta y corrí escaleras abajo tratando de no tropezarme con los tacones de los botines que llevaba puestos, logre alcanzar a Ana antes de que partiera al colegio, subí a su lado pero ella ni se inmuto.

-¿Se puede saber que hice ahora para que me dejes tirada y de paso no me hables? –Le reclame.- ¿Y por qué estas usando mi auto? Tienes uno muy bonito y _para ti sola_.

No respondió.

-¿Ana?

No me miro.

-Ok, basta con esta mierda. ¿Qué te pasa?

Nada.

Me cruce de brazos y decidí no seguir tratando de que me hablara, total algún día tendría que hacerlo. Cuando llegamos a la escuela baje del auto sin darme cuenta, ni siquiera abrí la puerta, lo achaqué a un ligero lapsus mental. Adelante a Ana y camine hasta la clase de Literatura, me dirigí hasta mi asiento en el fondo del aula con la cabeza baja, supuse que el profesor Mason me regañaría por no traer mis libros pero no lo hizo. Ana entro poco después y le entrego un comprobante al profesor, este lo reviso y luego miro a Ana con cierta tristeza.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? –Le pregunto.

Note que varios, por no decir todos los alumnos que estaban en el aula, levantaron la cabeza y miraron a Ana esperando su respuesta. Ella no se dio cuenta, bajo la mirada y se enjugo una lágrima que corrió por su mejilla.

-Está estable, aun no despierta, los médicos dicen que puede tardar un poco. Papá nos ordenó volver a clases. –Su voz fue casi un murmullo pero como el aula estaba en total silencio pude escucharla.

El profesor Mason asintió y luego de firmar su comprobante se lo entrego y señalo su asiento justo a mi lado. ¿De qué mierda iba todo eso? ¿Por qué mis hermanos han faltado a clases y yo no lo sabía? Me pase toda la clase pensando en ello, no quise preguntarle a Ana ya que eso sería volver a dirigirle la palabra y mi orgullo me decía que ella debía hacerlo primero. Las siguientes clases fueron más de lo mismo, el sentarme de ultima me daba ventaja en no responder preguntas y así poder pasar desapercibida. A la hora del almuerzo corrí a la cafetería, en el camino me topé con Christian y algunos de sus amigos, Edward no estaba y era una de mis opciones para preguntarle qué era lo que pasaba. Llegue hasta Christian y me detuve justo un paso por detrás de él.

-¿Sabes dónde está Masen? –Le pregunte en el mismo tono frío que siempre había usado con él.

Christian no respondió, ni siquiera se giró a mirarme. Ninguno lo hizo. Estaba comenzando a exasperarme que todos decidieran ignorarme el mismo día. Pase a un lado de él y le empuje el hombro, él se sobresaltó y miro hacia todos lados, ¡Como si yo no estuviera ahí!

-¡IDIOTA! –Grite.

Corrí hacia la cafetería pero no vi a mis hermanos por ningún lado, desanduve mis pasos y tome el camino hacia el aparcamiento sus autos estaban ahí, y bueno _mí_ auto también así que todos estaban en el instituto. Cuando estaba a punto de correr de nuevo a la cafetería vi el Volvo de Edward aparcado en el lugar más lejano y a su dueño recostado contra la puerta mientras su hermana, Alice, lo regañaba por algo. Camine hacia ellos dándole chance a Alice de que me viera y cortara la conversación para no tener que escuchar problemas familiares, pero no lo hizo.

-¿Por qué Anastasia Swan vino a mi hace media hora diciéndome que si no te mantenía lejos del hospital te iba a poner una orden de alejamiento? –Su voz era malditamente enfadada.

La mención de mi hermana me hizo tensarme, me escondí detrás de la camioneta que estaba junto al Volvo para poder escuchar mejor.

-No soy el único que se ha pasado por el maldito hospital, todos lo han hecho, estoy seguro que hasta Christian ha ido. –Gruño Edward.

-¡Claro, por supuesto, Christian Grey preocupándose por _ella_! –Bufo Alice.- Mantente alejado hasta que se sepa que fue lo que paso en ese accidente Edward o estoy segura de que te acusaran a ti.

Edward contrajo el rostro en una mueca de dolor. Necesitaba saber quién era la que estaba hospitalizada y que tenía que ver mi familia con todo eso. Me aleje de ellos y camine hasta mi auto, necesitaba llegar al hospital pero no tenía las llaves. Mierda. Quería tanto ir al hospital, era como si algo más allá de la simple curiosidad me llamara. Me talle los ojos por el repentino mareo que sentí. Estire la mano para sostenerme de algo pero me topé con una pared, pared que no había en el aparcamiento. Abrí los ojos asustada y mire en todas direcciones, _estaba en el hospital_.

-¿Cómo mierda llegue aquí? –Murmure.

Era lo que parecía en muchos sentidos la sala de espera. Algunos de ellos incluso me miraban, miraban en mi dirección. Sonreí un poco a una anciana que estaba junto a los ventanales del fondo. Ella asintió en modo de saludo y continúo mirando hacia afuera.

-¿Puedo ayudarte? –Una enfermera con uniforme de principio del siglo pasado se acercó a mí.

Llevaba el cabello recogido en un elaborado moño y muy poco maquillaje. Tendría unos treinta y muchos o tal vez cuarenta y pocos. Me sonrió de manera amigable cuando llego a mi lado.

-Lo siento, ni siquiera sé que estoy buscando. –Baje la mirada avergonzada.

-Tranquila cariño, eso suele pasar a menudo. –Dijo con voz conciliadora.- ¿Sabes tu nombre?

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Por quién me tomaba? ¿Una loca?

-Por supuesto, Isabella Swan. -Respondí ofendida.

Ella ignoro mi tono y reviso en la carpeta que tenía en sus manos. ¿Estaba allí cuando llego? Pasó varias hojas y luego negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento cariño, no veo tu nombre aquí. Aunque eso debería ser una buena noticia. Debí suponerlo por la manera en cómo vas vestida…

Ella simplemente seguía hablando de cosas que yo no entendía. Levante las manos para que se callara un momento.

-¿Mi manera de vestir? y ¿Por qué habría de estar en una lista de hospital? ¡Estoy bien! –Me señale a mí misma mostrándole que ni siquiera tenía un jodido rasguño.

Ella se llevó una mano a la boca ahogando un grito.

-No sabes nada aun. Buscare en _la otra_ lista. –Reviso una segunda carpeta que yo seguía sin entender de donde salían.- Isabella… Oh, si aquí estas. "Isabella Swan habitación 304"

Leyó y luego me sonrío de manera amplia. Yo solo le enarque una ceja en respuesta. Esta tipa estaba jodida del cerebro. La enfermera loca se alejó contenta de haber cumplido con su trabajo. Me gire para preguntarle porque esa habitación tenía mi nombre pero ya no estaba. Un escalofrió me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Camine hasta los letreros pegados en la columna junto a los ascensores y busque las habitaciones, resulto que las habitaciones desde la 300 hasta la 350 estaban en este mismo piso. Nunca imagine que este hospital tan pequeño llegara a tener más de 100 habitaciones. Me encogí de hombros y camine hacia la dirección que me indicaba el letrero. Pase algunas salas hasta llegar a la última, una de puertas dobles. Estaban abiertas de par en par y justo al frente una pequeña recepción pero estaba vacía. Mire hacia los lados y note que solo había cuatro habitaciones en esa sala. Eran de puertas de cristal con largas persianas en su interior, camine hasta la del fondo a la derecha, la 304 y me detuve frente a ella con miedo a entrar. ¿Qué era lo que había ahí? O mejor dicho ¿Quién estaba ahí? Un terrible miedo me recorrió el cuerpo al recordar lo sucedido en el día. ¿Y qué pasa si lo que encontraba ahí no me gustaba?

Una enfermera, con un uniforme mucho más actualizado que el de la loca de antes, paso junto a mí y entro en la habitación dejando la puerta abierta. De repente fue como si una corriente me halara. Paso a paso me adentre en la habitación, la enfermera estaba junto a la cama revisando los signos vitales del paciente. Camine hasta el otro extremo de la cama y pude verlo.

Deje escapar un grito terrible, ahí, postrada en la cama y conectada a miles de aparatos estaba _yo_. Me vi a mi misma en lo que parecía un coma muy profundo. Tenía un yeso en el brazo izquierdo, moretones y rasguños a lo largo de mi rostro, una venda rodeando mi cabeza y mi pie izquierdo estaba enyesado y guindando de una tira elástica. Estaba segura de que era yo porque a pesar de los cables y mangueras que estaban conectados a mi cuerpo pude ver la cadena en mi cuello. Una cadena con una "B" de plata y algunas incrustaciones de diamantes. Ana tenía una igual con una "A", mamá las había mandado a hacer para nosotras y así Charlie no nos confundiría.

Retire la bufanda un poco y toque la cadena que descansaba en mi cuello, era idéntica a la que tenía mi _yo_ postrado en la cama.

-¿Algún avance? –Una voz varonil a mi espalda me sobresalto.

Carlisle Cullen entro a la habitación. Me aleje me escondí en el pequeño baño que estaba a un costado, era estúpido lo sé pero fue una reacción más por instinto que otra cosa.

-No doctor, -respondió la enfermera- los signos siguen siendo constantes pero más nada.

Carlisle suspiro profundamente y bajo la mirada por un momento pero luego la levanto y miro hacia la puerta.

-Serán solo unos minutos, ya me he metido en suficientes problemas por ustedes. –Le dijo a quien fuera que estaba allí.- Ten cuidado que la familia no te vea.

-Gracias doctor Cullen. –La voz de Christian me sorprendió.- Solo quería traerle estas flores no me quedare mucho tiempo.

¡¿Christian me traía flores?! Tal vez ni siquiera era yo. Tal vez solo era un maldito sueño. Christian jamás se preocuparía por visitarme.

Vi a Carlisle salir de la habitación seguido por la enfermera que cerró la puerta a su espalda, dejándome a solas con Christian y mi cuerpo.

Él se acercó a un hermoso florero de cristal que estaba en una mesita al lado derecho junto a la ventana y retiro las rosas que apenas estaban comenzando a marchitarse y las tiro a la basura, camino directo hacía mí y entro al baño con el florero en la mano, le cambio el agua y coloco las nuevas rosas rojas, todo esto sin verme. Cuando coloco el florero en su lugar, se acercó de nuevo a mi _yo_ postrado en la cama y se sentó en la silla tomando con cuidado _mi_ mano derecha entre las suyas. Sentí un ligero calor en la mano, la levante y no vi nada, deduje que fue por el contacto de él con mi cuerpo. Salí de mi escondite y me quede de pie al lado izquierdo justo frente a Christian. La curiosidad me estaba matando. ¿De verdad era yo? ¿Por qué Christian se preocupaba por visitarme y traerme flores cuando en realidad siempre hemos sido como perros y gatos?

-Sabes Bella, no dejo de preguntarme ¿por qué tuviste que ser tú? –Miro con tristeza mi rostro magullado.- Yo iba justo detrás de ti… ¿Cómo es que no me paso a mí? Deseo tanto estar en tu lugar… solo te perdí de vista un instante y al siguiente vi como caías cuesta abajo…

-¿De qué hablas? –Le pregunte aun sabiendo que no me iba a responder.

-…por favor Bella, por favor despierta. –Acaricio _mi_ mejilla con cuidado, sentí un ligero cosquilleo allí donde su piel rozo la mía.- Necesito saber qué fue lo que ocurrió. No me creo que tomaras mal esa maldita curva estoy seguro que _ . _. ¡Ayúdame a descubrir quien mierda te hizo esto!

-¡¿Un accidente?! –Grite asustada.- acaso Christian sabe que yo…

La puerta se abrió de repente y Elliot asomo la cabeza, se veía asustado.

-¡Date prisa alguien viene! –Le apuro.

Christian asintió y luego de que su hermano se hubo ido él se giró de nuevo a mi cuerpo.

-Recupérate pronto, nena. –Susurro en mi oído.

Tuve que cubrir mi boca con mis manos para poderla sostener en cierta forma, Christian beso mi mejilla con cuidado y se fue de manera silenciosa. Cuando la puerta se cerró deje caer mis manos y sonreí como una estúpida.

¡_Christian no solo se preocupaba por mí, sino que estaba siendo lindo conmigo y me había traído rosas!_

Bueno, nunca había sido amante de las rosas, me parecían un ridículo cliché pero que Christian las trajera cambio totalmente mi manera de verlas. Tal parece que tenía que estar postrada en una cama para que el idiota se fijara en mí. Levante las manos e hice un ridículo baile de victoria. Algo tenía que alegrarme después de todo.

La puerta se abrió despacio y yo me congele, ¿Qué pasa si esa persona si me ve? Corrí de nuevo a mi escondite en el baño y mire hacia la puerta. No me sorprendí de a mucho al ver a Edward entrar, después de todo Alice y Ana dijeron que él me había estado visitando también. Lo que me lleva a preguntarme ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado así?

Edward se acercó a mi cuerpo y ocupo el lugar que había ocupado Christian momentos antes. Jamás me había detenido a mirarlo bien, pero ahí, teniéndolo tan cerca pude admirar su físico más allá de la sombra de Grey. Tenía un cabello rebelde, pero aun así se le veía bien, la piel clara y de buen porte físico, a esa distancia no podía verle los ojos pero sabía que eran de un bonito tono verde claro. Solo los habían visto unas pocas veces y me habían encantado desde la primera vez.

Tomo mi mano derecha y una corriente eléctrica me recorrió el cuerpo. Es extraño, con Christian solo sentí un calor pero con Edward es como si le hubieran pegado un cable a mi mano.

-Ow. –Me queje.

Sacudí el brazo para alejar la sensación.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –Me detuve y mire a Edward.

Estaba mirando en mi dirección, ¿me había escuchado? Mi corazón se aceleró no sé si de miedo o emoción. Me escondí dentro del baño, mire en todas direcciones pero no supe dónde meterme. Escuche unos pasos acercarse y me sentí como si hubiera sido pillada haciendo una travesura. Me escondí detrás de la puerta y rece para que él no buscara ahí. Edward encendió la luz y poco después la volvió a apagar y se alejó. Salí despacio de mi escondite y volví a mi lugar teniendo especial cuidado en no dejarme ver.

Edward se quedó alrededor de diez minutos más, contrario a Christian no me dijo nada, no hablo, solo miro mi rostro magullado. Tampoco volvió a tocar mi mano. Antes de irse miro hacia las rosas que había traído Christian y refunfuño. Cuando se fue, salí del baño y camine hasta la puerta, era consiente por fin del por qué nadie me veía o escuchaba, de por qué Ana estaba tan triste; estaba postrada en una cama de hospital con un respirador artificial en mi boca, un monitor holter conectado a mi pecho, la cara totalmente morada y un yeso en mi mano y pierna izquierda. Pero la pregunta es ¿Cómo llegue ahí? ¿Cómo ocurrió el accidente del que Christian hablaba? No recordaba nada, ni siquiera el estar involucrada en un accidente. La última vez que corrí lo hice contra Jacob para probar el nuevo motor del Bugatti, no estuve en ninguna carrera… ¿o sí?

Mire de nuevo mi cuerpo y algo en mi interior se agito. Si yo no había despertado aun y ahora me encontraba ahí de pie, ¿significaba eso que estaba a punto de morir? ¿Por eso mi alma se desprendió de mi cuerpo? Agite la cabeza de un lado a otro, no podía ser nada de eso. Necesitaba saber que había pasado y averiguar cómo hacer para volver a mi cuerpo y despertar de ese jodido coma… si es que debía despertar.

Pero para eso necesitaba ayuda y en mi situación digamos que estaba escasa de recursos, a menos que…

-¡Edward! –Grite emocionada.- Masen me escucho, estoy segura de que lo hizo. Debo buscarlo pero ¿Dónde mierda vive?

Golpee mi frente odiándome por un momento, jamás puse atención a donde vivían los Masen, ni siquiera sabía dónde vivían los Cullen… ¡Mierda! Y tampoco sabía adonde había ido Edward.

_Joder, buen comienzo Bella._

Pensé en caminar por el pueblo pero no podía preguntarle a nadie, tampoco podía quedarme en el hospital a esperar una nueva visita de Edward, de seguro ni siquiera vuelve después de la amenaza de Ana y el regaño de Alice…

-¡Alice! ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?

Mire el reloj, aún era temprano debía seguir en el colegio. Pero estaba el problema de cómo llegar hasta allá. Me deje caer sobre el sillón y recosté la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos, tenía dos opciones; o bien esperaba una nueva visita de Edward o salía y caminaba por el pueblo hasta que diera con la jodida casa o con alguno de los Masen. Suspire profundamente, si tan solo pudiera llegar a Alice…

Un fuerte mareo me golpeo de repente, escuche unas puertas cerrarse pero no era la puerta de la habitación. Abrí los ojos asustada para descubrirme en el interior de un auto. Abrí la boca asustada y mire hacia todas partes, Alice y Rosalie parloteaban en los asientos delanteros mientras cruzaban el pueblo a toda velocidad.

_¡Lo había logrado!_

Escuche como las hermanas del horror hablaban moda y sus novios. Joder, eran muy explicitas en _ese _tema. Di un grito de alegría cuando Alice aparco el auto en la entrada de una gran casa a las afueras del pueblo. Ambas saltaron fuera del auto y Rosalie abrió la puerta trasera junto a mí para tomar unas bolas de compras, aproveche el momento y baje del auto. Espere a que tomaran todas las bolsas, que a decir verdad eran muchas, y cuando por fin las tuvieron todas en sus manos entraron en la casa, entre carga y carga aproveché y pase a las locas esas y subí las escaleras. Una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes estaba canturreando en la cocina mientras se movía de un lado a otro buscando cosas. Verla era hipnotizante, parecía salida de alguno de esos cuentos literarios. Alice pasó junto a mí y fue a abrazar cariñosamente a la mujer rompiendo la magia del momento.

-¡Hola tía Lizzy! –La saludo.

-¿Tía? –Pregunte a la nada.- ¡Se supone que es tu madre!

Levante las manos exasperada, esto cada vez estaba más de locos. Trote escaleras arriba y cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a molestarme por haber escogido al idiota con la casa más grande para esconderse escuche una suave música que provenía del último piso, seguí el sonido y cuando llegue a la puerta de la que salía la música esta estaba cerrada. Pensé en mil formas de hacer que se abriera, era absurdo como el estar en esta condición me hacía frenarme cada vez que me topaba con una maldita puerta. Opte por tocar pero al rozar con mis nudillos la madera no omitió ningún sonido.

-¡Genial Isabella! Tienes un montón de ideas y eliges la más ridícula. –Me reñí a mí misma.- Eres un fantasma, imbécil, ¿Qué hacen los fantasmas?

Me mordí el labio y estire el brazo hasta la puerta, cerré los ojos esperando que mi mano chocara contra la madera como unos segundos antes pero no sentí nada, abrí lentamente un ojo y vi mi brazo metido hasta la mitad dentro de la puerta.

-¡Wooah! Esto es muy raro. –Murmure.

Me coloque con valentía, de cara totalmente a la puerta. Mis conocimientos básicos sobre las propiedades de los sólidos, por no hablar de mi experiencia como fantasma eran totalmente nulas pero por Dios tenía un brazo atravesando la puerta, tratar de meter el cuerpo completo no debía ser tan difícil.

-De acuerdo, esto será fácil. Mientras más denso es el objeto, más juntas están moléculas y menos es su capacidad de movimiento ¿o era al contrario? –Trate de recordar mi clase de física del curso pasado.- Mierda, ¿y si me quedo atascada? Sería un gran desastre.

Pasará lo que pasara concluí que aquel no era el mejor momento para teorizar los aspectos más sutiles de la densidad molecular. De modo que hice acopio de todo mi valor para concentrarme.

-Sé la puerta, vamos Bella tu puedes hacerlo… Solo espero que no me esté equivocando de habitación. -Murmure mientras estiraba la otra mano hacia la puerta de madera maciza.

Cerré los ojos y avance un paso y luego otro. Por un instante me sentí como si estuviera nadando en gelatina, cuando la sensación paso y pude escuchar la música más alta y clara abrí los ojos. Estaba dentro de la habitación, di unos cuantos pasos más y mire alrededor, la habitación era muy era muy hermosa e iluminada. Una gran cama de dosel ocupada gran parte de ella y también un gran estante lleno de CD's y libros. Localice a Edward acostado en un sillón negro junto a la ventana, tenía los ojos cerrados y movía el pie al ritmo de la música. Me senté en la cama y apoyándome en uno de los postes me cruce de brazos esperando que la canción terminara.

-Nunca te imagine como alguien que escuchara música indie. –Comente cuando llego el silencio.

Espere a que nada sucediera pero tal como paso en el hospital Edward me escucho y se impulsó en un salto lejos del sillón, me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios totalmente pálidos, disfrute por un momento de su miedo hasta que no pude más y solté una carcajada. Una nueva canción estaba sonando, pero Edward parecía no querer moverse de su lugar.

-¿Te importaría apagarlo? No es que no me guste pero quiero hablar contigo. –Sonreí ampliamente enfundándole valor.

Cuando él se recuperó del susto camino hacia el equipo y lo apago, seguía pálido y con los ojos como platos.

-Puedes quitar esa expresión de tu cara, no soy un fantasma. –Continué.- Bueno, aun no estoy muerta al menos…

_Pensándolo bien eso pudo haber pasado mientras he estado vagando por ahí pero_…

-Bueno, como sea. Necesito tu ayuda ya que pareces ser la única persona que puede verme.

Edward continuaba sin hablar, de hecho aún tenía la boca ligeramente abierta.

-Joder, ¿puedes decir algo? Grita si quieres pero no pretendo estar aquí dándote un maldito monologo. –Gruñí.

Espere un poco, él respiro profundo y se revolvió aún más el cabello.

-¿Bella? –Murmuro.

-¡Por fin! –Levante las manos en una exagerada muestra de entusiasmo.- Si, soy yo.

-¿De verdad no has muerto?

-Eh, nop. La última vez que me vi mis signos eran constantes.

Él lo medito por un momento y luego asintió. Se dejó caer sobre el sillón y enterró la cabeza entre sus manos.

-¿Si no estás muerta entonces como es que eres… _eso_? –Preguntó en voz baja.

-No lo sé. Por eso estoy aquí, no recuerdo que fue lo que ocurrió. Necesito que me cuentes todo lo que sabes y que me ayudes a averiguar quién me hizo eso. –Camine hacia él y me arrodille justo en frente para poder estar a la altura de su cara.- Escuche a Christian decir que no fue un accidente. _Pero-yo-ni-siquiera-sé-que-fue-lo-que-ocurrió_. Mierda, aun no me creo que esa soy yo. ¿De verdad lo soy?

Lo mire con ojos suplicantes esperando que me dijera algo, sus ojos se posaron en los míos y se denotaba una gran tristeza. ¿Le había sucedido algo y por eso estaba triste? Levanto la mano y la llego hasta cerca de mi mejilla pero la detuvo antes de tocarme y la bajo.

_¿Debería preguntarme a mí misma cuan extraño fue eso?_

-Prométeme que no estas muerta. –Murmuro.

-No lo estoy, de verdad Edward. Desperté en mi habitación esta mañana he intentado todo el día hablar con Ana pero ella me ignoraba, los vi discutiendo y luego te vi con Alice en el aparcamiento. Quise saber quién estaba en el hospital y por qué mi hermana no te quería cerca, fui hasta allí… bueno realmente aparecí allí, así, como si nada. Pluf. Y lo único que encontré fue mi cuerpo en las peores condiciones que jamás creí. –Mi voz fue disminuyendo poco a poco hasta convertirse en un susurro.- Necesito una jodida explicación y solo tú puedes dármela.

-Hace una semana corriste contra Christian y ocho conductores más. –Comenzó. Me deje caer de culo en el suelo por la impresión. Él sonrió sin alegría alguna. - Sí, ya todos saben que tú eres la conductora del Dragón. Cerca de la curva cinco Christian te perdió de vista y poco después cuando llego a ese lugar lo único que vio fue tu auto salir disparado hacia el barranco. Todos trataron de ayudarte pero no pudieron hacer mucho, cuando la ambulancia llego tú ya estabas inconsciente y lo has estado todos estos días. Si crees que esa es la peor condición en la que puedes estar no te viste al día siguiente de la carrera, tenías un collarín y la cara tan inflamada por los golpes…

Dejo de hablar de repente y sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar los recuerdos.

-De acuerdo. –Trague el nudo que sentía en la garganta. Me levante y comencé a caminar de un lado a otro tirando de mi cabello.- Choque y por eso estoy ahí, todos saben que El Dragón soy yo y mi familia la está pasando mal. Comprendo eso… pero, ¿por qué tu mejor amigo me lleva rosas al hospital y por qué tú me visitas a escondidas? Mierda, con él he sido un dolor de culo y a ti ni siquiera te había hablado ¡_jamás_!

Edward me miro por un momento y podría jurar que hubo un segundo donde sus ojos dejaron denotar algo pero no supe descifrar qué.

-Eres una compañera del instituto Isabella, ¿Cómo crees que no iríamos a visitarte? –Pregunto consternado.- haríamos lo mismo por cualquier otra persona…

Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y miro hacia otro lado. Entrecerré los ojos, él estaba actuando extraño.

-Oye no te conozco pero… ¿Qué me estas ocultando?

-¿Por qué crees que oculto algo? –Gruño- Tu misma lo has dicho ¡no me conoces! –Grito y se levantó dándome la espalda

Abrí la boca y fruncí las cejas.

_¡Jodeeeeerrr! Sí que eres raro._

-A ver, dime que esa actitud no te parecería extraña en alguien más. –Me cruce de brazos esperando respuesta.

Edward ni siquiera se molestó en volver a mirarme. Salió de la habitación en dos zancadas dando un portazo, no quise seguirlo, uno por qué de seguro necesitaba estar solo para procesar que me tenía atada a él y dos por qué de solo pensar que tenía que atravesar esa maldita puerta de nuevo me daban nauseas.

Suspire profundo y me deje caer en el sillón donde él había estado acostado. En cierto modo estuve esperando traspasarlo y caer sobre lo que sea que había en el piso de abajo pero eso no paso. Mire por los ventanales hasta mucho después que el sol se puso y Edward no había vuelto. Podía escuchar la brisa mover los arboles afuera de la casa, camine hasta el ventanal y sentándome en el piso dejando que una pierna colgara de la orilla de la habitación y abrazando la otra espere a sentir la brisa nocturna pero eso tampoco pasó. Mi cabello se movía en su vaivén pero no sentía absolutamente nada.

Estuve decepcionada, si no podía sentir algo tan absurdo como la brisa entonces, ¿tampoco podría sentir más nada por mi propia cuenta? ¿sin ayuda de mi cuerpo? La electricidad que sentí en mi mano cuando Edward toco mi cuerpo aún estaba presente. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso él no solo podía verme y oírme, si no también tocarme? ¿Podría yo sentirlo? Estuve meditando al menos unas quince posibilidades de tocarlo "accidentalmente" hasta que escuche la puerta de la habitación abrirse. Mantuve mi posición con la mirada fija en los árboles. No pude escuchar sus pasos gracias a la alfombra que cubría el suelo, rogué por primera vez en todo el día poder ser de verdad invisible para _todos_. Si tan solo debía esperar a morir para poder pasar a donde sea que uno va cuando eso sucede, sin tener que estar vagando por ahí… Cerré los ojos fuertemente esperando que algo extraño sucediera, tal y como paso cada vez que quería ir a alguna parte pero no fue así. No sentí el mareo usual, no sentí nada. Quise llorar pero ya ni eso podía hacer por libre voluntad.

Escuche un click y poco después la misma canción que estaba escuchando Edward cuando llegue volvió a llenar la habitación en suaves tonadas. Alguien se sentó a mi lado, no sé ni siquiera como lo supe, pero abrí los ojos y mire hacia mi izquierda y ahí estaba Edward sentado, en silencio y mirando fijamente los arboles como yo había estado haciendo todo el rato.

Sonreí un poco, por lo menos había regresado. Subí la otra pierna pegándola a mi pecho y me abrace a ellas apoyando mi mentón en las rodillas, Edward me miro y sonrió de lado.

-Lo siento. –Dijo en voz baja.

-Tranquilo, yo también hubiera huido si un _fantasma_ o lo que sea se aparece en mi habitación pidiendo ayuda. –Me encogí de hombros.

Él bajo la mirada, la nube que estaba cubriendo la luna desapareció e ilumino su rostro, tenía los parpados inflamados y rojizos, ¿había estado llorando? Mi pecho se contrajo un poco, tal vez él tenía sus propios problemas con los cuales lidiar y yo solo era una molestia.

-¿Te puedo hacer un pregunta personal? –Murmure.

Levanto la mirada hacia mí y asintió lentamente.

-¿Qué te tiene tan triste?

La sorpresa ilumino su semblante, se tallo los ojos con ambas manos y luego las llevo a su cabello tirando fuertemente de él.

-Estoy a punto de perder a la mujer que amo. –Murmuro.- Creí por un momento haberlo hecho y eso me altero, no debí gritarte.

¿Así que él amaba a alguien? No sé por qué por un momento creí que Edward sería igual de frio que Christian y solo se querría a sí mismo.

-No tienes nada de que disculparte. –Le sonreí.

Necesitaba salir de ahí. Resolver mis problemas yo sola. Me levante y camine hacia la puerta dispuesta a irme. Pero estaba cerrada, me estremecí. Gire para mirar a Edward y él se había levantado y parecía estar esperando que me fuera. Eso se solucionaría fácil si tan solo…

-¿Podrías abrir la puerta para mí? -Él enarco una ceja.- No lo tomes a mal, no quiero que lo hagas por ser creída o algo así es solo que no quiero atravesar esa cosa de nuevo. Se siente asqueroso.

Volví a estremecerme y él se rió, y cuando digo que se rió lo hizo en serio, soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza. Fruncí el ceño y me cruce de brazos, eso pareció calmar un poco su diversión.

-Lo siento, Bella. Es que me parece muy gracioso que seas un fantasma y no te guste atravesar cosas…

-¡No te parecería gracioso si lo hubieras hecho tú! –Grite molesta.

No sé por qué razón pero la rabia iba creciendo fácilmente en mi interior. La luz de la habitación comenzó a parpadear hasta que estalló la bombilla. Edward miro hacia todos lados preocupado, yo di un salto por el susto y me aleje de los vidrios, ¡como si me pudieran hacer algo! Bah. Todo paso tan rápido como comenzó.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Jadeo Edward.

-Tú casa esta embrujada. –Respondí con sarcasmo.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta y la atravesé en un parpadeo ignorando la asquerosa sensación, baje los escalones y me tope de frente con la madre de Edward escuche unos pasos rápidos a mi espalda, ambos, los pasos y la mamá de Edward se detuvieron al mismo tiempo. Ella miro en mi dirección y frunció el ceño.

_¡¿Podía verme?! No, no creo._

-¿Saldrás de nuevo? –Pregunto con voz suave.

-Ah, por supuesto que no puede verme. Pero no se preocupe señora Masen, que ni siquiera volveré. –Respondí sonriendo.

Pase junto a ella y seguí mi camino.

-¡No te vayas! –Grito Edward.

Mire hacia atrás y vi a Edward de pie tres escalones más arriba de su madre, mirándome fijamente. ¿Había venido tras de mí?

-¿Con quién hablas Edward? –La señora Masen miro hacia mi dirección sin ver nada en realidad.

-Fíjate una cosa, puedo apostar que ya te cree loco por hablar solo. Ten cuidado Masen, podrías terminar recluido en un psiquiátrico. -Sonreí y seguí mi camino hacía afuera.

_¡¿Cómo mierda pude creer que él me ayudaría?! Después de todo sí es igual que el imbécil de Christian. ¡Se burló de mí por ser un fantasma! ¡Aggs!_

Estaba tan molesta conmigo misma, fui la estúpida más grande del planeta. Jamás lo había tratado, ¿Por qué habría de importarle ayudarme? De todas maneras, ¿Por qué solo él podía verme? ¡Hubiera preferido al maldito conserje del puto instituto!

El estar medio muerta parecía ser bueno en un solo sentido, no me tropezaba con los tacones caminando rápido. Cuando estaba a unos cinco metros de la casa de los Masen escuche pasos a mi espalda, alguien venia corriendo. Pude suponer quien era y eso solo me molesto más. Acelere el paso justo cuando comenzaba a llover.

-¡Bella espera por favor! –Grito Edward.

-Vete a la mierda, Masen. –Gruñí.

-Ah, joder no empieces con los apellidos de nuevo, no te alejes. –Me pidió.

Me detuve y lo mire fijamente. Llego a mi lado trotando, se detuvo y apoyo las manos en su cadera dando grandes bocanadas de aire, ¿estaba cansado? yo ni siquiera me había agitado.

-No te vayas. –Jadeo.

-Pero por supuesto que lo hare, tú tienes tus propias mierdas de las cuales ocuparte.

Me gire y seguí caminando, no había logrado dar el tercer paso cuando su mano tomo mi brazo dándome una gran descarga eléctrica.

-¡Ay! –Grite y me aleje de él de un salto.

Edward se miraba la mano asombrado mientras yo me sobaba el brazo, eso había dolido más que en el hospital. Levanto la mirada de su mano hacía mí y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

-¡Fuiste tú! –Me acuso- Estabas en el hospital, te escuche gritar justo después de sentir esto mismo al tocar tu mano.

-¡Por supuesto idiota! ¿Cómo crees que supe que serias la única persona con la que podría hablar? –Grite molesta- ¿Te crees tan especial, imbécil?

-¡Deja de insultarme maldita sea! No soy Christian.

Gire los ojos exasperada.

-No, por supuesto que no eres él. –Murmure incapaz de callarme.

-¿Me puedes explicar de qué mierdas debo ocuparme según tú? –Dijo ignorando mi comentario.

-Tienes una chica a la cual amas ¿no? Suficiente problema para ti. Déjame tranquila yo resolveré mis cosas ¡sola!

Él bufo y tiro de su cabello ahora mojado, estaba visiblemente frustrado.

-Isabella, no puedes esperar que de verdad te deje sola con toda esta mierda.

-Ignoras la parte de la chica. –Me burle.

-Eso definitivamente puede esperar hasta que ella… _vuelva_. –Murmuro.

-¿Te dejo? ¿Cómo mierda pudo dejarte? –Jadee asombrada.- Joder, eres un poco estresante pero tu físico lo compensa.

Edward me miro sorprendido, hice un repaso de lo que había dicho y me sonroje violentamente. Toque mis mejillas con mis manos, pude sentir el calor bajo mis dedos.

-¿Acabas de decir que soy guapo? –Bajo la cabeza y coloco sus ojos jodidamente hermosos a la altura de los míos.- ¿Cómo es que te has sonrojado de esa manera?

Parecía maravillado, ¿Fue porque me he sonrojado o porque le dije que era guapo?

-Joder, no soy ciega. –Gruñí avergonzada.- Y no lo sé…

Se apartó un poco y sonrió ampliamente, ¿lo hacía a propósito? Joder, no debí haberle dicho que era lindo, ahora iba a andar presumiendo esa mierda. Me sentí frustrada y muy avergonzada. Me gire y seguí caminando sintiendo aun las mejillas ruborizadas.

-No tienes a donde ir, Bella. –Me dijo, con voz suave.- Ven conmigo por favor. Prometo ayudarte a resolver toda esta mierda.

Me detuve y lo mire de nuevo, estaba temblando, la lluvia había logrado empaparlo pero aun así está ahí de pie, por mí.

-¿Por qué querrías ayudarme si nunca fuimos amigos?

-¿Quién dice que no podemos serlo ahora? –Se acercó nuevamente a mí y me miró fijamente, sus ojos ardían con gran intensidad. -No volveré a la casa hasta que no vengas conmigo.

_¿Me estaba amenazando? ¿Si me estaba amenazando porque mierda sonreía así?_

-Te resfriaras por estar aquí. –Me mordí el labio para no devolverle la sonrisa.

-Ven conmigo entonces. –Murmuro acercándose más.

-Estas invadiendo mi espacio personal, Masen.

Su sonrisa se torció de un lado tornándose sexy. ¿Cómo mierda Edward ahora me parecía sexy?

-¿Podemos volver a los nombres? Cuando usas mi apellido es como si estuvieras molesta conmigo.

-Estoy molesta contigo, _Masen_.

Ignore su maldita sonrisa arrogante y pasando de él camine en dirección hacía su casa. Él tenía razón no tenía donde ir. Solo contaba con él, necesitaba su ayuda.

-Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos. –Le dije.

No lo mire pero pude escuchar su jodida risa retumbar a mi espalda. Sonreí a medias sabiendo que esto solo era el comienzo de una muy loca… ¿_amistad?_

_._

* * *

.

Gracias por seguir esta historia también.

Los reviews son bienvenidos cuando quieran, ¡los espero con ansias!

xx

Maiia


End file.
